necesidad de atencion
by Road-chan
Summary: mello odia que matt no le ponga la atencion que el desea. yaoi


Hola! Etto pues este es mi primer fic matt x mello, espero que les guste, y va para una de mis mejores amigas: sai-chan (deuda pagada niña)

Bueno death note no me pertenece y bla bla, pasen y lean n.n

-porque no despegas tus ojos de ese aparato y me pones un poco de atención?-reclamo Mello hincándose frente a Matt pero este ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada

Sin embargo había una razón para que el jugara tanto con los videojuegos de su psp, una razón para que ese pequeño aparato le fuera tan indispensable; por que era un aparato solo para uno, no necesitaba de nadie mas para jugar o escuchar música o lo que fuera, solo a el mismo. Y si quieren saber, como Mello, la razón de esto, debemos regresar en el tiempo a cuando Matt era solo un niño mas en la escuela

****Flash back****

Se acerco con toda la intención de jugar un rato con ese niño que parecía estar solito y llorando, pues cubría su cara con sus pequeñas manitas

-oye quieres jug..-

-listo o no aya voy!-grito de pronto el pequeño levantándose abruptamente haciendo que Matt se cayera-ah lo siento-se disculpo Mello rápidamente y comenzó a buscar a su compañero de juegos.

Matt lo miro entre sorprendido y molesto, observando como el castaño caminaba de un lado a otro buscando hasta que finalmente grito

-¡aquí estas! ¡GANE!-celebro triunfal.

De adentro de un armario salio de entre la ropa tirada en el suelo un niño de extraño cabello blanco y ropa del mismo color, la cual parecía ser un pijama

-Near-murmuro Matt reconociendo al niño inmediatamente, después fijo su mirada e el otro-entonces el es Mello-pensó el pelirrojo.

Era bien sabido por toda la escuela quienes eran los mas destacados, y era bastante fácil ubicar al pequeño peliblanco y a su inseparable compañero y rival Mello

Era lógico que ese niño tan fascinante, a ojos de Matt, jugara solo con Near, pues ambos eran de lo mejor de esa escuela pero aun así los celos llenaron la infantil mente del pequeño pelirrojo.

Siempre intentaba hacer algo para acercarse a jugar con Mello pero este siempre lo ignoraba y se iba junto a Near, fue así como Matt se refugio en un nuevo juguete que había encontrado un día vagando por la mansión: un game boy con el cual se puso a jugar y cando menos se dio cuanta el día se había tornado en noche, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era que el tiempo pasara y que en todo ese rato no había pensado en Mello. Al fin Matt había encontrado la medicina para la obsesión que tenia por el segundo mejor alumno

****fin flash back****

-¡MATT!-grito Mello harto ante la nula atención que el pelirrojo le ponía

-¿que necesitas Mello?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al ver la frustración del muchacho

-quita tu estupida mirada de ese endiablado aparato y comienza a mover tu trasero, ya es hora de que nos vayamos-le ordeno con molestia, pues una de las cosas que realmente odiaba era que Matt lo ignorara por estar con su psp

-jeje enfadado por falta de atención Mello?-pregunto levantándose y abrazando al castaño

-mph-bufo cruzándose de brazos

-vamos si lo que quieres es atención solo necesitas pedirla amablemente-murmuro tomando la barbilla de mello y acercando sus rostros de forma lenta-mello-susurro antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios del rubio, al terminar la sutil caricia lo soltó para encaminarse a la salida aunque antes de poder abrir la puerta unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lo detuvieron

-quiero un poco mas de atención Matt-dijo seductoramente en su oído, deslizando sus manos por el tórax del pelirrojo hasta quitarle la camiseta que llevaba

-lo que digas-Matt sonrió y volteo para atrapar nuevamente los labios de Mello en un profundo y apasionado beso, llevándolo poco a poco hasta el sofá donde minutos antes estaba jugando con su psp-creo que esto significa que no saldremos hoy-pensó el pelirrojo feliz de que su plan hubiera funcionado

****flash back****

Las días pasaron y Matt seguía entretenido con su nuevo descubrimiento, haciendo que Mello, quien ya se había acostumbrado a que el pequeño niño pelirrojo estuviera cerca de el intentando jugar, se preguntara por que no lo seguía mas.

Se puso a buscar el niño encontrándolo en una sala con la vista pegada a un rectángulo de plástico, se acerco para ver lo que hacia y noto que retrataba de un game boy

-prefieres jugar con esa cosa que conmigo?-pregunto con tono ofendido Mello llamando la atención de Matt

-hee?-confundido dejo el aparato a un lado-pero tu no querías jugar conmigo-se defendió

-¡no es razón para que me cambies por una maquina!-gruño viendo con molestia al game boy

-pero..-

-pero nada!-le interrumpió Mello

-esque..-de nuevo fue interrumpido por Mello pero este vez fueron sus labios los que impidieron que siguiera hablando, no era un beso en si, Mello solo había puesto sus labios sobre los de el por unos momentos pero basto para que Matt se pusiera mas rojo que su cabello

-te apuesto a que eso no lo puede hacer tu maquina esa-dijo sonriendo el pequeño rubio-¿ahora volverás a prestarme atención? No me gusta que me ignoren-

Matt solo pudo asentir

-bien-después de eso Mello salio de la sala dejando al pelirrojo que después de que se recuperara de la impresión aprendió que podía sacar cosas buenas de la necesidad de atención de Mello

****Fin flash back****fin*****

Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti sai k nunca me dijiste si te gusto o no ¬¬

Bueno quejas comentarios y demas solo dejen review n.n


End file.
